Scuttles
|appearances= Weapon Alpha |sprite= }} '''Scuttles '''are small, stupidly durable, absurdly adorable, low maintenance robot models, primarily intended for vacuuming. The high amount of customization options of the original model allowed for Scuttles to be specialized into many varieties. Even with the customized options, nearly every Scuttle retains its vacuum ability. Most Scuttles are of lower intelligence than most robots, with the exception of the unique Companion and Special Series models. Standard series The standard series of Scuttles are just robot vacuums Scuttle-1 The first line of Scuttles, and boxier than later models. Due to the Scuttles' design durability, Scuttles requiring maintenance is rare enough many owners forget its even needed. This leads to this oldest model to commonly be found in a rather poor state, even though they still roam around cleaning as they move. Due to a programming bug, Scuttle-1's find walls and decent sized cliffs rather confusing, and stop to think what to do about them for a moment before usually turning in a different direction. Surprisingly, these models are still quite common to find in older places. Scuttle-2 The Scuttle-2 was the first model with a more rounded shape, a design that all subsequent Scuttle models tend to sport. The wall confusion glitch was fixed in this generation as well. Scuttle-5 The newest model of Scuttle is just content to roam around vacuuming and minding its own business, even with combat going on around it. Haz-Mat Series (HZM) These Scuttles were built for laboratories, chemical factories, or any environment with hazardous chemicals. Scuttle-HZM5 Fifth generation of Haz-Mat Scuttles. They are built to not only clean up chemical spills, but haul small amounts of chemicals around as well. They panic if they drop the chemicals they are holding, while others nearby will move towards the chemical spill to clean it. Ice Surfacing series (IC) Scuttles designed to smooth and polish icy surfaces. Scuttle-IC1 First generation ice maintenance Scuttle. The vacuum function is replaced with an ice freezer and surfacer. Will leave a trail of ice where ever it goes. Hover Series (HV) Hover series Scuttles are built to clean airships mid-flight. Scuttle-HV2 Unlike its predecessor the HV1, the Scuttle-HV2 not only has a stronger vacuum function which allows surface cleaning at high altitudes and thinner air pressure, but it can reverse the suction to simulate flight and allow the Scuttle to hover to the ground, in the unlikely event it should fall off or out of the airship. Mower Series (BW) Scuttles built for lawn maintenance Scuttle-BW Built to cut both high and low grass, the BW model is rather angry for a Scuttle, and its pretty easy to see the seething rage boiling just beneath the surface, waiting for a chance to attack. A quirk in the programming, these Scuttles resent being adapted from their primary vacuuming purpose. Aquatic Series (AQ) Scuttles built for underwater cleaning. These oblivious Scuttles tend to wander off and get stuck in pits. Scuttle-AQ1 First generation Aquatic Scuttle, built with fins to allow better movement underwater. Scuttle-AQ2 Second generation Aquatic Scuttle. Propellers replace the fins for even better mobility, and a hook was added to the top for better placement and retrieval. Energy Storage Series (EN) Scuttles built to clean and transport spare power around. Scuttle-EN3 Latest generation energy storage Scuttle. Carries a LOT of spare power that it doesn't need. Can shoot electricity on both sides of it to defend itself, but doing this temporarily overloads the Scuttle, causing disorientation with its vision and mental state severely while doing so. Incinerator Series (FR) Scuttles built to burn things and clean up the ashes. Scuttle-FR Built as a combination fire-disposal and mobile campfire Scuttle, they can significantly raise the size of their flames if needed. Push Challenge Hazard Series (PCH) Originally heavy purpose Scuttles meant for harsher environments, later models have hauling capabilities as well. Nicknamed the "Pinch Series" after their bizarre letter designation. Scuttle-PCH1 The PCH1 model is built with more power overall. However, a design flaw causes them to go become uncontrollable and spastic when too much moisture is around. Despite this, they will still continue cleaning while being crazy. Scuttle-PCH4 With most of the design flaws ironed out in the third generation, a common practice of having PCH2 models push heavy objects lead to the introduction of claws for better hauling to be added to the PCH4 model. PCH4's are more impressionable than other Scuttles types, and tend to mimic the personality of their owners. One can usually get a partial read on what sort of person is commanding them by how they act. Mini Series (MN) A compact Scuttle series Scuttle-MN1 For vacuuming those hard to reach places, or anywhere a normal sized scuttle would be too big to be practical. Companion Series © The Companion Series Scuttles are meant more as a pet or a virtual friend. As such, they are built with more intelligence than most other Scuttles. The most popular Companion Series Scuttle is the CR (Companion Ribbon) model, designed to appeal to girls. Scuttle-CR The original CR model Scuttle is a cheery, girly companion-type that tends to follow close to people much like a dog would. Comes with a variety of ribbons for girls to change out accordingly Scuttle-CR2XL Originally labeled CR2, the CR2XL was discontinued after discovering that the programming, which was supposed to be a better, cuter companion for girls, turned out to be a boy crazy menace. Several were reported to be seen swarming around anything humanoid and male, charging at them at dangerous speeds. *Despite being recalled due to safety issues, several individual units are still unaccounted for. Scuttle-CR2 After the original CR2 models were discontinued and re-designated the CR2XL, the developers went back to testing and developed a newer CR2. The male-obsession quirk was removed and these new CR2s became the advanced model the developers were aiming for. Special Series (S) The special series designation are given to one-of-a-kind concept model Scuttles designed solely to see what one can do with a Scuttle. Scuttle-S1 The development of the Scuttle-S1 was what changed the Scuttles from just a series of robot vacuums to the large family of varieties today. To see how adaptable the Scuttle design was, the designers took a standard Scuttle-1 off the assembly line and tinkered with it to see what it can do. Some time later, and many upgrades later, the Scuttle-S1 became the Swiss Army knife of Scuttles, filled with equipment folded up inside to perform many tasks. If a basic model Scuttle has the ability to do something, the Scuttle-S1 can do this as well, as anytime a new Scuttle model began mass production with an enhanced ability, the developers would upgrade the Scuttle-S1 accordingly. Due to the variety of tools the Scuttle-S1 is modified to use, these models tend to have a higher intelligence than most other Scuttle models. Even with these modifications, the S1 is a rather simple Scuttle who just wants to clean floors. Even with the higher intelligence, the S1 still finds walls confusing like the rest of its original model class; though edges it has been able to figure out on its own. Scuttle-S2 Having the appearance of a Scuttle-2, the Scuttle-S2 was built as a data cleaning Scuttle concept. This was quickly deemed to be a mistake, as Scuttle-S2 had a tendency to hack other robots to follow its commands. Due to the uncertainty of whether this ability was a flaw in the programming, a side-effect of the data cleaning, or the Scuttle being too sentient, the developers scrapped the idea of a data cleaning Scuttle deeming the idea "too dangerous with so many robots around." Scuttle S3 An experimental propulsion Scuttle this design was stolen before proper testing could be done. Not much more is known about the Scuttle-S3. Category:Enemies Category:Scuttles